


Parents evening

by elspethpoppy



Category: Frozen (2013), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elspethpoppy/pseuds/elspethpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki does not enjoy being told his little angel is not so... angelic. Thor interviens. Daddy!Loki Daddy!Thor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parents evening

**Author's Note:**

> So I went to see frozen with my friend Hannah. Afterwards we watched Thor and discussed what the brothers would be like as parents. And I just couldn't get the image of a teacher hiding behind a clipboard out of my head.

Loki hated parents evening. His little Elsa never got the credit she deserved, always outshone by Thor Jr. and his 'good behaviour'. Could his little sweetheart be blamed if she wasn't being stretched enough?

Loki walked into the hallway only to see his irksome brother laughing with the lady Sif and her son Erik. Elsa was with them, talking to him. The boy said something and she raised an eyebrow in a condescending manner. Loki beamed at his daughter. She turned and noticed him.

"Daddy!" she cried, running up to him as he picked her up and whirled her round his head.

"And how is my precious angel hm?" Loki cooed at her. Thor rolled his eyes, walking up to his little brother and clapping him on the back.

"Brother! So nice of you to make it. The children were just about to go and play in the grounds. Erik and Thor Jr wanted to play the ice game with little Elsa." He knelt down and ruffled the girls hair. To Loki's annoyance Elsa was rather fond of her uncle, but in the same way one is fond of a large dog, so she had assured him. She smiled up at him and ran off to join the other children in the grounds.

In truth Loki was relieved his daughter was accepted. Her powers had come to light almost as soon as she was born but no one seemed to mind. Not like they did with Loki. She had a way about her that meant everyone just _liked_ her. Not like Loki. No one really liked Loki because no one really trusted him. She had a pretty smile and an innocent air and everyone was just so stupid to notice that she was infinitely smarter. He didn't like the fact that she would dumb herself down sometimes. But sometimes one had to, especially when it came to his oaf brother.

The teacher, Loki didn't care to remember her name, came out.

"Elsa's Mummy and Daddy!" she called in a tone that set Loki's teeth on edge. It was too sugar sweet. No wonder Elsa got bored.

Loki swept past her without a word and sat down at the desk designed for ten year olds while other parents of children in different years talked to other teaches. Loki noticed Thor come in and sit down near him, talking to the woman that taught Thor Jr.

Loki looked as dignified as he could as his knees came up to meet his shoulders from sitting in the tiny chair.

"So. How is my Elsa doing?" Loki looked down his nose at the teacher.

"Well.." she cleared her throat, obviously nervous, "She's very, uh, bright. Very bright indeed. She can do her spellings very easily but finds her times tables hard."

"Well then you need to find what your doing wrong and put a stop to it."

The teacher stopped mid flow, looking up from her clip board. "Excuse me?" she managed to choke out.

"Well, you’re obviously doing something wrong, or she would have done so much better now. Are you sure you’re giving her enough attention? It can be so difficult to make sure the smarter ones get the attention they deserve when others find it so difficult to catch up." Loki nodded his head sympathetically at the woman's plight.

"Uh, um, right." she said, looking down at her clipboard. "Well, actually.."

"Well, actually, what?" Loki simmered.

She gulped and regained her composure. "Well. Actually. She would learn her maths just fine if she turned up for her lessons. She has a habit of.. running off. Of staying away and wondering around, just doing what she likes."

"Well," Loki leaned in, "Maybe you should engage her more."

Loki heard his brother laughing and complementing the teacher on Thor Jr.'s grades. That moron was doing better than Elsa?! How could he?

"I try but.." the teacher said.

"You try but what?" he was really leaning in now. Intimidating her with a nasty smile.

He felt a shadow on his back.

"Come on brother, you can't blame her for the fact your little one doesn't show up. She's got your personality. Probably means the woman can get on with more." People were looking now.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Loki asked, standing.

"Well, you know, Elsa is one for.. tricks."

"She gets bored. And I'm not surprised, given this evenings meeting. And you can talk."

Thor put on his defensive good guy voice. "What do you mean?"

"Oh like you never played a nasty trick on me. The only reason mother didn't teach you her tricks is because she thought you were too mean and I needed an advantage."

"An advantage?!"

"Yes. You were always being mean because you were the bigger one, and you never let me play with you. I bet Thor Jr. has the same mean streak!" He knew he was being childish in front of the other parents but this just wasn't _fair_. It never was! Thor was _always_ the good guy, always! And Loki was forced to be in the shadows. Well not this time! Elsa would not have the same fate as him, no way in hell!

"You think I have a mean streak?" Thor was getting all up in his face, voice low, dangerous. Loki noticed out of the corner of his eye the teacher cowering behind her clipboard on her chair. Stupid woman.

"I _know_ you do." They were so close now. Something was going to happen if no one stopped it. Mother would always break up their fights when they were little but now she wasn't here. And they were grown men, this wasn't a scrap this was a deep-seated grudge that went down into each others heart.

"Face it Loki your daughter is just as cunning as you are." Thor said.

"She'll have to be, of she wants to get out of little Thors' shadow any time in the next millennium."

With that Loki turned and stalked out, leaving Thor gaping in the middle of the room with everyone watching. He was going to get his angel, and he was going to teach her how to be a queen. It was her right after all.


End file.
